The Sugar Rush Strikes Again
by Yami no Miko
Summary: This... really has no point. It's a crossover, with a few other characters, and I'd like to say Gomenasai for those of you brave souls who wish to challenge fate and read this


The Sugar Rush Strikes Again  
by Yami-chan  
Special thanks to: the other half of the box of otter-pops.  
  
Disclaimer: I own... I'm not sure. What DO I own? Not much, if I'm posting this in my own time.  
  
Author's Note: I'm not sure what I was on when I wrote this. Anyway, just to let you know, there is no point to this story, nothing really happens except some characters get drunk and go carroling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun pounded down on the desert, the sand mirroring the heat on any traveler unfortunate enough to want to go anywhere in the heat.  
  
But that doesn't really matter, because our hero, Vash the Stampede, humanoid typhoon is... singing "Walk Like a Man" in a karaoke bar.  
  
How did this happen? you may ask. Well, it's a long story... actually, no, it's not. He ran into the insurance girls and, after hog-tying Meryl, he and Milly got drunk. Why? you may ask. And I may reply 'Shut your hole and stop asking stupid questions!'  
  
Why? you may again ask. And I may gag you and throw you into a pit of rabid bunnies.  
  
Back to the story, I may say...  
  
Vash and Milly, drunk as skunks (I may say ^_^)-  
  
Pepper: Stop that, dumbass! ::smacks author::  
  
Yami-chan: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Anyway, Vash and Milly, both flippin' drunk, walked out of the bar and down the street in the middle of the day, unaware of the danger facing them and quoting... well, odd things.  
  
Vash: (in shoddy English accent) Beans!! (Monty Python)  
  
Milly: I gave her my heart... and she gave me a pen. (Say Anything; John Cusack)  
  
Yami-chan: (suddenly appearing in her own fic) Bwahahahaha! I bet I'm scaring people! And revealing my John Cusack obsession to boot!  
  
Vash: Ga.. ar... argh! (X-Men Movie; Anna Paquin as she is stabbed by Hugh Jackman)  
  
Milly: Dashing and daring, courageous and caring... (Gummi Bears theme song)  
  
Vash: Hey, look Milly! (Trigun; Vash the Stampede) Stop that!  
  
::Vash stops in front of a red-haired girl accompanied by several other... people. She looks to be about fifteen::  
  
Vash: Are you legal?  
  
Lina: FIREBALL!  
  
::Vash is blasted 3 metres::  
  
Milly: (addressing author) What was that for?  
  
Yami-chan: I... don't... know. I don't even know where this is going ::shrugs::  
  
Amelia: I'm scared!  
  
Zelgadis: What's new?  
  
Amelia: ::shrugs:: Just thought I'd vocalize the emotion.  
  
Xellos: (being dragged in by author) No! Wait! Don't drag me into THIS bloody fic! Your obsession doesn't mean I have to be tortured!  
  
Yami-chan: ::grins evilly:: Ever seen "Being John Malkovich", Xellos?  
  
Pepper: And her John Cusack obsession comes out again.  
  
Xellos: Shit.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
::The Slayers, Milly, Vash, Pepper, and Yami-chan are in the bar. Xellos is up on stage, singing "I Got No Strings" from Pinocchio while being controlled by Yami-chan, who is holding a remote::  
  
::Jessy Hudson, a.k.a. Matrix, walks into the bar with Bobby Drake::  
  
Yami-chan: Ha! I own her!  
  
Jessy: ::sweatdrops:: I thought I owned myself, because I was a person.  
  
Yami-chan: So? I still created you.  
  
Bobby: Whatever.  
  
  
Two hours later...  
  
::the entire group, including Jessy and Bobby, are drunk and walking around the town singing odd songs like carollers. They go door to door and pick a weird song as they go::  
  
::Yami-chan walks up to a door and knocks::  
  
Yami-chan: Oscar- Meyer Weiner song.  
  
Bobby: No! I have... memories, with that one.  
  
::author grins, knowing she is safe in her secret until someone reads "What a Weiner" (hint, hint)::  
  
::someone comes to the door::  
  
Everyone: Oh I wish I were an Oscar-Meyer weiner!  
  
Bobby: *screaming*  
  
Everyone: That is what I'd truly like to be-e-e...  
  
Bobby: *still screaming*  
  
Everyone: Cause if I were an Oscar- Meyer weiner...  
  
Bobby: Then everybody'd tie me to a tree!  
  
Everyone: ::sweatdrops::  
  
Jessy: This is stupid. I'm not even drunk. I'm going home. And Bobby, you can drive. You screamed yourself sober.  
  
Yami-chan: Where is this going, anyway?  
  
Gourry: I thought you were supposed to know that.  
  
Lina: Amazing observation, jelly-fish brains.  
  
Gourry: Thank you, Watson.  
  
Yami-chan: At this point, I'd like to thank everyone who is still reading. L-sama knows it takes a strong stomach and a chair of steel.  
  
Zelgadis: Chair of steel?  
  
Yami-chan: What? The mystical, heartless swordsman got something better to say?  
  
::silence::  
  
Yami-chan: That's what I thought.  
  
Person at the door: Is there anything else you people want?  
  
Vash: ::steps forward and puts lei around man's neck::   
Oh, we're goin' to a hookey-lau, a hookey hookey hookey hookey hookey hookey lau  
Everybody loves a hookey lau, where the la-la is the papau of the luau,  
We throw our nets out into the sea, and all the yama-hama come'a swimmin' to me...  
  
Everybody: ::runs away giggling::  
  
Yami-chan: Where is Xellos?  
  
At the bar, which is now dark and uninhabited...  
  
Xellos: Help! Can someone cut me down?  
  
::We see that he is still hanging from his "I got no strings" act, and the strings are tangled, and he can't escape::  
  
___________  
  
Yami-chan: I thought that'd be a good place to end.  
  
Vash: But what did it mean?  
  
Yami-chan: It means that I've eaten too many otter-pops today.  
  
Vash: Aaaaah.  
  
This will only be on for a week or so, unless somebody is crazy enough to actually like it. So, say what you will, for it will only be on a short time, and then- it's comin' down! 


End file.
